Catie to Cadance
by HopeFaith10
Summary: Catie was your average high school no body until she finds tickets with no names on them to the Penguin Band. She know this is her moment to shine but will the popular kids get in the way? I don't own Club Penguin.
1. Chapter 1

This was at the back of my head for a while but even though the game shut down. I thought it would be cool to write another fanfic about it. So here we go.

* * *

Catie Gami was sitting in her room watching the live performance of the Penguin Band. She was a huge fan of them, especially Franky. She suddenly heard her mother yelling "CATIE TAKE OUT THE TRASH!". Catie sighed and got out of her room and shouted down "WHICH CATIE MOM, ME OR KATIE?". Her twin sister, Katie poked her head out of her room and sighed "she means you, dummy!". Catie growled and waddled back into her room to pause her television. Catie took the lid of the garbage can that was shared by her and her family. She was disgusted by the smell as usual but proceeded to lift the bag out of the can. "Good job Cat, it's almost there." Her grandma cheered. Catie hated the fact her grandma always called her Cat as much as he hated people pronouncing her name as it is spelt. She swung the bag over her shoulder and waddled out of the apartment. She saw a couple of girls who she knew very well and started running towards the exit. She swiftly turned the corner before crashing into something or someone. She tumbled over and fell in the cold, fresh snow. She sat up and put her flipper on her hand. She brushed the snow off of her beak and shoulders before telling the stranger "Watch where you're going moron!". She picked up the bag of garbage and proceeded to waddle over to the huge green bins at the side of the building. She put the bag safely in the bin but something caught her eye just as she did. She took it out of the bin and looked at it. It was a behind the stage ticket to a show of the Penguin Band. There was no name on it and there was also two more in the bin. She picked up the other two and saw there was no name on any of them. She check the dates of the shows and they were all the same, the 16th of November 2006. That was the next weekend from the day she found them. She hid the tickets in her pocket and waddled back into the apartment building. She opened the door of her aparment and her grandma said "Did you find anything in the trash Cat?". Catie proudly said "I actually did grandma.". Her mother's glare turned towards her and her mom asked "What is it this time?". Catie pulled the tickets out of her pocket and smiled.

Catie was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face while her mom carefully examined the tickets. "Let me see, you can go backstage and plus you get a chance to go into the talent show they're judging this year. This is a brilliant find Catie." Her mother exclaimed. "And you can certainly win the talent show with your singing talent." Her grandmother said. Catie blushed. She was always shy about her singing voice and had never sung in front of a crowd, let alone her role models. "I'll...start preparing right now!" Catie lied. She went back to her room and unpaused the television. She thought about who the third ticket would go to since her grandparents were both sensitive to noise, Katie didn't like pop music and her dad was on a trip for his job. She thought of many people but ended up knowing who was going to get it. By the time she made her mind up, the preformance had ended and it was time to go to bed. She turned the television off, and turned the light on. She looked for her pajamas which she had kicked around various times during the day. She eventually found them under her bed and put them on. She knocked on Katie's door. "KATIE! TIME FOR BED!" Catie yelled at her sister. Katie didn't respond as usual but Catie didn't bother yelling again, she just went to bed without a word.

It was the next day at school when Catie decided to tell the chosen one about her findings. She tapped on a young brown penguin with brown hair and heard something drop. The brown penguin turned around with a flour covered face and closed eyes and asked "Can I help you?". "Guess who got tickets to the Penguin Band this weekend?" Catie cheered. The brown penguin put her flipper up for a second before wiping her face with a wipe. The brown penguin turned back around and said "Oh, g'day Catie. Was it you that got the tickets?". Catie nodded and said "And I'm taking you, Paige, with me because I know about your crush.". "That's a secret" Paige replied to Catie. Catie laughed and said "Anyone who looked at your locker would know.". Paige turned to face her locker which was covered in pictures of Stompin' Bob along with a few pictures of her family before her mom left her. Paige sighed and said "Dammit Danny". "WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" Danny Saluk asked Paige. "Dammit Danny" was a phrase that was floating around the school at the time, it was started by Danny's ex-friend, Amy Phonsky. "Sorry Danny!" Catie said to Danny. Danny sighed and went back to his conversation. "Wait I thought the concert was sold out." Paige explained. "I found it in the garbage." Catie explained, which relieved Paige.

"So the nerd found that in the garbage. Well we have a new plan." One of the girls from before said to her friend. The friend nodded and the two began evilly laughing. They were the two most popular girls, Katelyn Aklina and Samantha Keena. The two were alphas compared to all younger students including Catie. What was their evil plan this time?

* * *

So I hope I can post more often. I am going to continue writing this and my Fairy Tail stories. I'll try to upload daily. So see ya'll later.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't kill me, I forgot to upload yesterday. I'm like the teacher in the Odd1sout video (He said he never missed a class but then the next day he didn't show up and I said I would upload daily but I forgot to upload yesterday). I uploaded a chapter on my story Immortals. So here's a new chapter of this story

* * *

It was the day before the concert and Catie was sitting in the homework club she went to everyday for the hour after school. She had hardly any homework but still managed to find a way to struggle. The kids at her table were ones she didn't normally talk to. She hated the lack of summer vacation she had. She knew it was the first time she would do this but she asked the four other kids at her table "How do you do question three?". A young girl with purple hair and cat ears tilted her head and said "You're only on question three?". Catie nodded while a white penguin with blonde hair raised his head and asked "You can talk?". The purpled haired girl turned to him and sighed "Of course she can dummy. Some of us are silent but violent.". "You mean Conner's farts? Oh wait they're loud and violent!" the boy exclaimed. Catie and the two started laughing. Conner was a boy in their class that would fart for most of their classes. He interrupted teacher's sentences, grossed out other students and killed the mood in classrooms. Katie's boyfriend, Hebi, looked up at the trio and growled "Guys, calm down and do the homework!". "You're such a dad, Hebi!" the boy chuckled. The girl excused herself to the bathroom and walked away dying of laughter. "See Philip, you made Purple Chan leave!" Hebi grumbled. Philip pointed at Hebi and said "I'm not as stupid as yo momma!". Catie started laughing as this was also true. Philip started laughing along to his own joke which made Hebi incredibly angry. "YOU CAN ALL BE SACRIFICED BY GOATS!" he screamed in Philip and Catie's faces. Katie looked at her boyfriend in embarrassment. She then went back to her work without a word. Hebi always yelled this at people when he was mad at them. Hebi sat back down and continued his work. Purple Chan came back and sat in her seat. She handed Catie a sheet on how to do question three before continuing her own work. Catie finished the final math question and put it away. She noticed that Purple Chan and Philip were also done. Purple Chan was reading a book about medicine while Philip was eating a chocolate bar. Catie looked at Philip and asked "You're in a band right? You, Purple Chan, Joe and AZ are a band right and Michael is your cameraman.". Purple Chan nodded and said "One day, I tell you, we will be as good as the Penguin Band if not better.". It was obvious there was a lot a similarities between their band and the Penguin Band. Purple Chan was a talented writer for the school newspaper like Stompin' Bob, Philip enjoyed producing music for others to hear and use like Petey K, Ann Zoey, or AZ as she was known as, had a part-time job as a pizza parlor chef like G Billy and Joe was a pufflesitter similar to Franky.

"Why'd ya ask anyway?" Philip asked, taking a drink of his juice. "Well um...I'm taking part in a talent show and I need a band for music." Catie explained to the two "I was hoping you guys would help out.". Purple Chan took out a string with two cups and she and Philip started talking between themselves through the cups. Eventually Philip turned to Catie and said "Let's see what the rest of the band think.". He suddenly stood up on his chair and yelled to Joe and AZ "HEY JOE, AZ, DO YOU GUYS WANT TO HELP CATIE WIN A TALENT SHOW?". Purple Chan faceflippered and grumped something in Japanese so no one could understand her. Joe stood up and said "WHICH CATIE?"

"CATIE GAMI"

"WHICH CATIE GAMI?"

"THE PINK HAIRED ONE!"

"OKAY WE'RE COOL WITH THAT!"

Philip gave Catie a thumbs up and sat back down. "You're gonna need a stage name." Philip explained. Catie thought to herself about a stage name she could use. She first thought of Punky Pink but that's to similar to Purple Chan's stage name Violet Nights. She tried the CG but it's one letter away from being CGI! She almost pulled her hair out thinking of a name and suddenly came out with "Cadence". Philip was confused by what the name meant until Purple Chan explained "Cadence is another word for rhythm, I think it's a suitable name.". Philip nodded and the bell rang. "We meet tomorrow, 10am, my igloo, try not to be late." he explained before getting up to leave. Catie was thrilled to know everyone better than she already knew them. She skipped home and thought about what would happen the next day but she was clueless about what was actually gonna happen.

She woke up the next morning and had an hour to prepare. She got her Penguin Band t-shirt on and slid down the stairs, frightening her grandfather. "SORRY GRANDPA, I GOT THINGS TO DO TODAY!" she said as she ran into the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and waddled to Philip's house. On the way she heard Purple Chan saying "GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID OCTOPUS!". Catie knew what it was straight away, Purple Chan's brother. She made sure the two were alright by peeking over the fence. Purple Chan was chasing her litter brother with a knife. Catie didn't want to bother them with the risk of getting stabbed so she continued walking. She checked her watch and she continued waddling down the street. She got to Philip's igloo and Philip's tip was to jump over the fence. She climbed onto the fence that divided the two house's and jumped into Philip's garden. She ran to the treehouse, thinking she was late and when she got there, it was only AZ and Philip. "Hey Cadence, ready for today?" AZ beamed at the new member. Catie smiled. She knew she was going to like this.

* * *

Okay don't kill me for not uploading. Prepare for side splitting laughs in the next chapter.


End file.
